Egoístas
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Han pasado dos años, pero ya no aguantan más.


**.**

 **¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Si, una nueva historia. Una que no se relaciona con Deathberry una vez más, pero que me dieron ganas de traer.**

 **Como saben, ya oficialmente hace dos años que terminó Bleach, así que quise traer algo por eso.**

 **No es largo, ni tampoco va a tener más capítulos, solo sentí que decía hacerlo.**

 **Espero que les guste, y sin más los dejo leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Egoístas**

 **.**

Han pasado dos años. Dos largos años desde que no la veía. Su vida había cambiado, no sólo porque la conoció alguna vez, sino también porque la perdió. Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde ese día, y cuando creyó que así sería siempre, tuvo que venir alguien más a arrebatárselo.

Suspiró y decidió que tenía levantarse. No podía quedarse en la cama a lamentarse el resto del día… ¿o sí? Al bajar, descubrió que sus hermanas habían salido y su padre estaba trabajando. Pensar en él le hizo soltar un nuevo suspiro, las decisiones que ha estado tomando últimamente no lo han vuelto el padre más feliz del mundo. De hecho, han peleado, _de verdad,_ muchísimas veces por eso. Pero no lo entendía, nadie lo hacía.

Solo ella.

Y mierda, dolía demasiado que la única persona que lo comprendía en todo esto no podía estar a su lado. Tenía su nombre grabado tan profundo en su corazón y en su alma que sólo servía para no olvidar, porque aunque le quemen esos recuerdos, él sería incapaz de sacarla de ahí.

Tomó un vaso de leche y salió. No quería estar ahí, donde había tantos recuerdos. Pero incluso así, no había forma de no tenerla presente. Cada rincón de Karakura le traía algún recuerdo de las tantas veces que salían a inspeccionar o a enfrentarse a hollows.

Sin darse cuenta, caminó hasta el rio. El rio donde su madre había muerto, pero que aun así guardaba más recuerdos buenos que malos. Todos relacionados con ella. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimentalista? Casi se daba asco, pero no podía evitarlo. Carajo, necesitaba algo que lo saque de esa sensación, necesitaba a…

-¡Qué clase de expresión es esa, idiota!

Una poderosa patada lo mando a rodar por la colina, haciendo que el césped se le quedara pegado por todas partes.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó, incorporándose un poco.

-¿Qué acaso no me puedo ir un tiempo que ya te pones así de cursi?- vio unos pies plantarse frente a él y cuando levantó la vista quedó sorprendido- Ya levántate, idiota, ¿o quieres que lo haga con un golpe?

-Rukia- murmuró todavía sin creerse que la veía frente a él.

La pequeña shinigami levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía un gigai puesto y un hermoso vestido veraniego con estampado de flores. Ichigo no pudo evitar notar que su cabello estaba un más largo que la última vez que la vio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó sin molestarse por el golpe anterior.

-¿No es obvio acaso?- contestó con seriedad y al ver la confusión en el chico suspiró y descruzó sus brazos- Ya son dos años, Ichigo.

Él no dijo nada, pero no hizo falta. Sabía de sobra que ella sabría cómo interpretar su mirada. Sabría ver la tristeza en la que estaba hundido y también sabría que verla ahí le dolía y le aliviaba al mismo tiempo.

Rukia se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más y empezó a sacarle los retazos del césped que tenía pegado en el cabello. Ichigo se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de sus dedos.

-Me van a comprometer a Renji- soltó sin dejar su tarea de lado. Ichigo se tensó pero no abrió los ojos, no sería capaz de mirarla directamente.

-Hey, eso es bueno. Tú y Renji han estado juntos desde que son niños- le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo y despreocupado.

-Sí, supongo que sí- murmuró sin mostrarse tan entusiasmada.

-Y… ¿cuándo es el casamiento?

-No hay fecha aún, recién se está dando la presentación del compromiso. Lo más probable es que aún tarde al menos un año más.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Familia Noble- fue lo único que contestó y cuando terminó de quitar el césped del su cabello, continuó con su ropa.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio e Ichigo decidió abrir los ojos, pero no la miró.

-He estado saliendo con Inoue- los dedos de Rukia, que estaban pasando justo por su hombro derecho, se sujetaron de la tela.

-A-ah, era hora que te hicieras responsable de los sentimientos de Inoue- sonrió y terminó de limpiar al chico- Imagino que está muy feliz.

-Sí, eso creo.

-¿Y tú?- se aventuró a preguntar, pero sabía que no tenía que haberlo hecho.

Solo ahí Ichigo la miró. Violeta contra marrón. Levantó una mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Frunció el ceño y dejó su mano ahí por más tiempo del debido.

-¿Lo eres tú?

Rukia se apoyó un poco en su mano y suspiró.

-Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta- le dijo y se alejó de la calidez del chico, él retiró la mano pero no la mirada.

-Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé, ha pasado tiempo.

-Sí… ¿Te ha parecido mucho?

-Una eternidad- contestó sin titubear.

Ella asintió y miró el río uno segundos hasta volver de nuevo su vista a él. Ichigo no le había quitado la suya en ningún momento.

-Isshin-san me mandó un mensaje- informó, haciendo que él levantara una ceja.

-¿Qué quería ese estúpido viejo?

-Me dijo…-suspiró- Me pidió que fuera feliz.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que fuera _realmente_ feliz. Que no tenía que dejar que un fantasma cambiara eso.

-Ese viejo metiche, cuando lo vea…

-Sé que fue de mutuo acuerdo- interrumpió- Pero solo… quería ver si todo estaba bien aquí. Si eras feliz, porque si tú eres feliz yo lo seré.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. ¿Qué querías exactamente, Rukia?- preguntó con un tono cansado.

-Engañarme- le dijo con sinceridad- Quería ver cómo es tu vida ahora, quería saber si seguías estudiando, si planeas un gran futuro.

-Eso es muy egoísta. Ver algo que no existe para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Hay veces que hay que ser egoístas, Ichigo.

Y esa frase fue oro para él.

-Entonces seámoslo.

-¿Cómo?

La mirada de Ichigo estaba tan cargada de determinación que Rukia temió por ese nuevo giro de pensamientos.

-Dijiste que hay ocasiones que tenemos que ser egoístas.

-Ichigo…

-No, Rukia. Ya no soporto más esto, apenas han sido dos años ¿y pretendes que siga así el resto de nuestras vidas? Mírame, estaba deshecho antes de que llegaras y lo seguiré estando cuando te tengas que ir y no quiero eso.

-Pero Yhwach…

-Te lo dije una vez, ¿no?- se paró y la miró igual que hace unos años- Tus opiniones me importan una mierda, así todo esto pueda traer algo más en un futuro no me importa. Me haré más y más fuerte, pero no dejaré que mi felicidad ni la tuya estén en juego.

-Tú… Sigues siendo un estúpido cabeza hueca- dijo Rukia escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su flequillo- Pero a veces sabes qué decir.

Ichigo bufó.

-Claro que sí, yo…- pero antes de seguir, Rukia lo golpeó en el estómago- Agh, maldita.

-Eso pasa por decir que mis opiniones no son importantes, idiota- él estaba por exclamar algún insulto, pero Rukia volvió a interrumpir- Y esto, por ser un estúpido egoísta.

Y lo besó. Ichigo casi pierde el equilibrio debido al sorpresivo momento, pero no dudó en corresponder con desesperación y pasión. Eran dos años de estar lejos de ella, dos años de no sentirla así.

Rukia no sabía si hacía bien en corresponder a esta inminente locura, pero no importaba. No ahora que volvía a estar con él. Luego vendría lo demás. Romper compromisos, relaciones, lastimar y ser lastimado. Nada de eso importaba ahora.

Lo único que les importaba a ellos en este momento era ser egoístas.

.

Y permanecer juntos para siempre.

.

* * *

Y ya, eso es todo. Corto, pero hecho con amorsh.

Espero me dejen sus reviews sobre si les gustó o no. Estaré esperando ansiosa.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia.

Y nunca superen la otepé, es la mejor de todas.

¡Nos leemos otro día!


End file.
